Connor's Return
by Pink Kitten
Summary: This is an AU of "The house always wins." 18-year-old Connor gets replaced with 12-year-old Connor. Only no one knows how. When Angel makes him move back in it becomes a very difficult adjustment for Connor and the fang gang.
1. Chap 1

                                   CONNOR'S 

                                     RETURN

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I am only using them for fan fiction.

Author's note: Hello! I am new to ff.net. I like what I see. I also like Angel. So I decided to do a cute little AU. What would have happened if Connor came back at twelve instead of eighteen? (Well, he wouldn't have slept with Cordelia is one thing.) This takes place during the "house always wins" episode of Angel. You know. When Angel was watching Connor from the roof.

CHAPTER 1 

          Angel looked down at his son. He had been thinking about him a lot. Ever since he'd thrown him out of the hotel it'd been so lonely. Then Cordelia wasn't around to help out. And Lorne was in Las Vegas. What was a broody vampire to do? Angel watched his son go toe to toe with the vampire. The vampire looked so much bigger compared to scrawny Connor.

"Easy, son. Don't be a little showoff," Angel told him quietly.

"Angel?" someone called out. Angel looked behind him. It was Fred walking up with Gunn. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm keeping an eye on Connor," Angel replied.

"Hey, man, why don't you give it a rest? The kid can take care of himself," Gunn pointed out. "Besides it's not like he deserves to be cared for."

"Oh, Charles, don't say that," said Fred.

"It's OK. He's right in his own way," said Angel. "But I am going to keep watching him. He's still my son no matter what he did."

"Or will do," Gunn added.

"Yeah," Angel sighed.

          Angel's friends gathered around him to watch Connor's fight. Connor pulled out a stake from his pocket. As he was about to dust the vamp the stake just fell out of his hand. Connor put his left arm over his right wrist. He got down to his knees in pain. He started to let out throbbing groans.

"AW? Little boy, sick? Well, don't worry. Soon you won't be feeling any pain when _I'm_ done with you," the vampire taunted.

          Connor didn't even respond. A strange energy began to form around him. Angel, Gunn, and Fred stared down in surprise. The vampire ran off in fear. Angel and the others hurried down the building they were standing on top of. When they got down to where Connor was the light was still surrounding him. When the light finally disappeared a portal popped up. Connor was sucked into it. The others gasped in horror. Before the portal closed another young boy fell out of it. The portal closed then.

"OK. What the living hell was that?" Gunn asked.

"No idea," Fred replied.

"Oh, my God! Connor! He was sucked into that thing," said Angel. Angel approached the boy that was lying on the ground. "Are you all right?"

          The boy popped up then and got to his feet. He had dirty brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed like he came from the caveman era. In fact, the boy looked a _lot_ like the younger version of Connor.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded.

"Who are _you_?" Angel asked back.

"I am Stephen."

"Did he say Stephen?" Fred asked.

"That's what I heard," said Gunn.

"Stephen? Who is your father?" Angel asked.

"Holtz is my father."

Angel turned to his friends. "Uh, guys… help?"

          Fred and Gunn looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. They had no idea of what to do.

"Um, Angel, we should go back to the hotel. I can look at some books," said Fred.

"Uh, how are we going to get that kid to come back with us?" asked Gunn.

Angel turned to Stephen. "Um, listen. You look like you could use some food and a hot bath. Why don't you come back to our home with us?" Stephen clung back, holding his dagger in the air. "It's OK. Just trust us. We're not your enemy."

          Stephen finally gave in and put the dagger down. Angel was pretty relieved. He did not want a huge fight on his hands.

A/N: What'd you think? Like it? Can I have some reviews? That would be nice. I plan to continue.


	2. Chap 2

                                     CONNOR'S 

                                       RETURN

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I am only using them for fan fiction.

Author's note: Hello! I am new to ff.net. I like what I see. I also like Angel. So I decided to do a cute little AU. What would have happened if Connor came back at twelve instead of eighteen? (Well, he wouldn't have slept with Cordelia is one thing.) This takes place during the "house always wins" episode of Angel. You know. When Angel was watching Connor from the roof.

CHAPTER 2 

          Once at the hotel Fred headed straight for her books. Angel and Gunn walked over to her as Fred flipped through a thick book.

"Anything?" Angel asked.

"Hang on, Angel," said Fred. "I'm looking at time travel." She took another couple of minutes. "Oh, wait! Here it is. It seems that something occurred during time and space in Qur-tov. Somehow your eighteen-year-old son was switched with a much younger version."

"How's that possible?" asked Angel.

"I don't know exactly," Fred said. "Maybe something happened in Qur-tov."

"OK. But if something happened in time and space won't it affect us?" Gunn pointed out.

"No. It'll affect Qur-tov time which will do nothing to us," said Fred. "I mean Connor will even be able to grow older here."

"Uh, wow?" said Gunn.

"Yes, wow," said Angel. He looked behind him and saw that Stephen was up against the doors looking awkward. He was completely silent. "Um, Con— Stephen, uh, how old are you?"

"Twelve," Stephen replied quietly.

"Listen, why don't you go upstairs and take a long bath? We'll get you some fresh clothes," said Angel.

"No!" the boy barked. "I want to know what's going on. Where am I?"

"You're in… another world. You're in Los Angeles, California," Angel told him. "But don't worry. You're safe. So why don't you go wash up? Uh, Gunn, could you show him where to go?"

"Uh, sure," said Gunn uneasily. "Come on, kid." Stephen slowly followed Gunn upstairs.

Fred turned to Angel. "Angel, how on earth is this going to work? OK. So he's going to get clean. Then what?"

"Well, then I'm going to tell him that his entire life was a lie. Easy, right?"

"Oh, Angel. He is never going to listen. If he's anything like eighteen-year-old Connor—"

"I know, Fred. Don't worry. I'll handle this."

"Well, we're here for you."

"Listen, why don't you go to the nearest Wal-mart and get him some clothes? And could you hurry?"

"Sure. No problem," Fred agreed.

Author's note: Hi. I know it's short. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've got to get some will power. But don't worry. I'll try and update a little sooner. Please give me reviews and thank you for the ones that I've gotten already.


	3. Chap 3

     CONNOR'S 

                                       RETURN

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I am only using them for fan fiction.

Author's note: Hello! I really like being here so far. The reviews are great and very much appreciated. You guys are great.

CHAPTER 3 

          Stephen (Connor) washed and changed into new clothes that Fred had bought him. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black sweatshirt, and black timberland boots. Stephen walked downstairs to the lobby. Angel, Gunn, and Fred were all there.

"Uh, hi. Do you feel any better?" Angel asked.

"Yes. I want to go home now," the brown-headed boy replied.

"Listen. Sit down," said Angel. He turned to his friends and gave them a "get lost" look.

"Um, Fred, let's go…"

"Put in new drapes?" Fred suggested.

"That'll work." Gunn and Fred left out of the room.

Stephen sat down. "What is going on?"

"Listen to me. I have something to tell you." Angel sat down on the arm of the couch Stephen was sitting on. "Have you ever heard of Angelus?"

"Heard of him? I was raised to hate him. And I do."

"Oh. Well, I'm Angel."

"Angel!" Stephen cried, jumping up. "_You're _Angelus!"

"No." Angel stood up. "I'm not! Not anymore."  
  
"That's not what my father says."

"Holtz isn't your father. I am."

"No. He told me all about you."

"Well, guess what. He lied. I'm your father. When you were a few months old he took you from me and raised you in Quor-Tov. This is all for revenge. I'm your real father. The real deal."

"You're a monster and a thing. You're not my father."

"_Yes_, I am! And whether you believe it or not I'm all you have right now. Because you're not going back to that place and there is no way to get you back."

          Stephen turned away from him. Angel sighed deeply. What was he doing? Getting into an argument with the twelve-year-old wasn't going to help at all. This wasn't supposed to be easy.

"I know it's hard," said Angel. "Believe me. But please try to listen. I'm not the evil monster you were raised to hate. I'm Angel. I'm not Angelus. But more than anything I'm your father."  
  
"Why do you care?" Stephen asked.

"Because I do. And I love you… Connor."

"My name is Stephen!"

"Well, consider it legally changed! You're life in Quor-Tov is over. You're name is Connor and don't forget it."

"Fine," the boy muttered.

"OK. So now we're going to give this a try."

Author's Note: I know what a lot of you are thinking. Connor gave in too easily, right? Well, that might have been easy but the rest will be hard. Reviews would be great. I depend on those! And I'm sorry that this chapter is short.


	4. Chap 4

      CONNOR'S 

                                        RETURN

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I am only using them for fan fiction.

Author's note: Hello! I really like being here so far. The reviews are great and very much appreciated. You guys are great.

CHAPTER 4 

          The next couple of days were a big adjustment. Connor was bored a lot at the hotel. He never asked to go on a case with anyone or participate in anything enjoyable. He mostly hid out in his bedroom.

          On one of his "brooding" days a knock came at his door. Connor looked up from where he was lying on his bed.

"Who is it?" he asked softly.

"Um, it's me," said Angel, from the other side of the door. Only Angel could hear his son's low tone of voice. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Connor replied even lower.

          Angel entered the room. He looked his son over. The twelve-year-old looked really sad and depressed. In fact, Angel thought that it was a good impersonation of him.

"Aren't you bored up here?" Angel asked.

"No."

"OK. Well, do you want to do anything? We could do something with Fred and Gunn or… well, we could just hang out."

"No thanks."

"OK. Well, school starts tomorrow. You remember the rules right?"

"Yes!"

"All right. Talk to you later then."

          The tall vampire left out of the room and headed downstairs. Fred was reading a large text down in the lobby. Gunn was channel surfing. Angel parked himself in front of the front desk.

"Hey," said Fred, looking up. She took off her reading glasses. "How's Connor doing?"

"He's fine. He's completely miserable and depressed but he's… fine," Angel replied.

"You sure you want to send that kid to public school? Around normal kids?" Gunn asked.

"We can't keep him caged, Gunn," said Angel. "If we want him to have a normal life and be rid of the memory that was Quor-Toth then he has to do this."

"Are you sure?" Fred asked. "Because I can always home school him."

"No. It's fine, Fred. I told him not to say anything about us _or_ what we do," said Angel.

"I doubt the kid will be very chatty, anyway," said Gunn.

          From up above, unknown to them, Cordelia was watching them. She was very aggravated in the heavenly dimension.

"I can_not_ believe I'm missing this. Well, sort of," she was grumbling. "Would you people get off your _butts _and save me?!"

A/N: Review, please. That's all I have to say. Say whatever you want. I don't give a care.


	5. Chap 5

      CONNOR'S 

                                        RETURN

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I am only using them for fan fiction.

Author's note: Hello! I really like being here so far. The reviews are great and very much appreciated. You guys are great.

CHAPTER 5 

          Gunn pulled up Angel's car (his truck was on the fritz that morning) in front of Connor's new middle school. Gunn and Fred drove in the front seats. Connor sat in the back. It had been a very silent ride. Connor looked at the school through a window. He had a sense of nervousness going through him.

"OK, sparks, you're here. Don't forget what your dad said," Gunn reminded him.

"Uh-huh," Connor said quietly. He was too busy looking up at the school. Connor climbed out of the car, book bag in hand. He headed towards the front of the school. Crowds of kids were out in front.

"Connor," Fred called to him. Connor turned back. "Have a good day, sweetie."

          Connor gave her a slight smile and headed inside again. As he was walking in a blonde stray cat ran to his feet. Connor was surprised by the animal and moved away from it. Once inside he pulled his list of classes out of his book bag and unfolded it. The first place he was supposed to go was a social studies class in room 212 with a teacher named Mr. Josie. Connor went into the class and took a seat way in the back.

"Good morning," said Mr. Josie, turning to the children. "Today we—" He was cut off by a young blonde girl rushing into the class. She was wearing hot pink jeans, a white t-shirt with a cat paw printed on it, and a pink jacket to match the jeans. "Good of you to join us, Ms. Timber. You do realize class started three minutes ago?"

"I'm sorry. Something came up," said the girl.

"Something came up for the third time this week. One more time and you have a week of detention. Now sit down," said Mr. Josie.

          The young girl took the empty seat next to Connor. Connor looked at her. The girl was pouting but she didn't look like she had a real attitude problem about the detention thing.

          Connor's third period class was gym. The teacher, Coach Kane, was having try-outs for the basketball team. Coach Kane was a tall grumpy teacher. He was also very strict. A couple of girls were watching the try-outs from a bench, including the girl from Connor's social studies class.

          Several boys, including Connor, were lined up to be picked to try-out. The coach was looking them over with a grimace on his face. He quickly noticed Connor. He was at the end of the line. In Coach Kane's eyes he looked like a scrawny, bush haired kid.

"Well, what do we have here?" the coach asked. "What's your name, skinny?"

"Um, Connor," Connor replied silently.

"Connor? Connor Angel?"

"Yes."

"As in angel from the heavens? You look like a reject to me," the coach taunted. Kids began to snicker. "Show me what you got." Kane shoved the basketball in Connor's arms.

"Um, OK," Connor agreed.

          More kids began snickering. How was Connor supposed to make a shot? Connor went out to the far back of the court. He stared at the basket far away from him. Connor tossed the ball with great effort. It landed straight through the hoop at the opposite direction of the court. The room became full of gasps. The girl from Connor's class gave him a "what was that" look.

"Impressive, Angel," said Coach Kane. "You just made the team."

"I did?" Connor asked. "OK."

          After gym class ended Connor changed back into jeans and a t-shirt and headed out in the crowd of other boys. The blonde girl from his social studies class ran up to him.

"Hey. That was a great shot back there," she said.

"Uh, thank you," said Connor, turning to her.

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

"I asked you first, bush head."

"OK. My name's Connor."

"I'm Alicia Timber. That shot you made was weird. You made it from all the way back in the court. No offense but you're not the most well built guy in the sixth grade. So what's the deal?"

"Nothing. I'm just good," Connor told her.

"Ha!" Alicia scoffed. "Right. Do you practice a lot or something?"

"No. Not really."

"What's the real deal, Connor?"

"I'm… … let's just say I'm different.

"Join the club on that front."

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen, do you want to have lunch with my friends and me? You know, outside near the benches."

"OK? Fine."

"Great," said Alicia, pulling back some of her long hair from her eyes. "Later."

          Alicia ran off. She turned a corner. A young boy and girl walked up to her. The boy had short, black hair. He was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. The girl was wearing tight blue jeans and a red turtleneck.

"Hey, guys," said Alicia.

"Hey. Who was that?" asked the boy.

"I guy I saw in gym. He is really weird."

"That's a good thing then," the other girl smiled.

"Cool," said the boy. "The weirder the better."

A/N: I usually hate cliffhangers. But I don't want to dish it all out in one chapter. Could I get some more reviews? That'd be cool.


	6. Chap 6

      CONNOR'S 

                                        RETURN

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I am only using them for fan fiction.

Author's note: Hello! I really like being here so far. The reviews are great and very much appreciated. You guys are great.

CHAPTER 6 

          Connor headed outside during the sixth graders' lunch period bag lunch in hand. He looked around for Alicia. Connor felt something warm against his legs. He looked down and saw the cat from earlier rubbing up against him. The cat backed away and looked up at Connor. It formed what looked like a smile across its face. The cat did something amazing then. It began to grow larger and larger, it's paws turned into human hands, and the golden fur on top of its head turned into long blonde hair. It transformed into _Alicia_. 

Connor took a couple of steps back from her. "What the—"

Alicia snickered. "Connor, it's OK. I always do that."

"How? What are you?" More snickering came. Not from Alicia. But from the boy and girl she'd been talking to in the hall.

"Nice one, Alicia," said the boy.

"Yeah. That time was cool," the girl agreed.

Connor turned to Alicia. "What's going on?"

"It's cool, Connor. This is, Tyrone Carson, and this is his cousin, Ashley Rogers," said Alicia. "The three of us are… well, special."

"Special?" said Connor. "What kind of special."

"Come on," said Tyrone. He led the others to the other side of the school. No one was there. "Check it out." Tyrone held out his arms. The others stared intently. Tyrone's arms began to… grow. They started to stretch far and out. Connor's eyes grew wide. Tyrone reached up and was able to touch one of the school's side windows. He released a groan and pulled his arms back to normal. "That hurts."

"O… K. How'd you do that?" Connor asked.

"Wait a second," said Ashley. She looked at the school. Suddenly the entire schools, bricks, roof, and all were just gone! "I love this."

"What?! What did you just do?" Connor demanded.

"No, relax," said Ashley. The school appeared again in an instant. "See?"

"My cousin likes to screw with people's heads," said Tyrone.

"It was just an illusion," Alicia told Connor. "The school was never gone. She's always doing stuff like that."

"How can she? How can any of you do this stuff?" asked Connor.

"You're one to talk," said Alicia. "How'd you make that shot in gym?"

"I… uh, well, it's hard to explain."

"Try us," said Tyrone.

"Fine. I have developing super strength and senses," said Connor. "But it's not that great."

"Hey, cool," said Ashley. "Can we see? We _did_ show you ours."

"True," said Alicia.

"Fine," Connor sighed. He sat his bag lunch down. Connor looked around. He saw a tree not too far from them. He suddenly ran towards it quickly. His speed was surprising to the other three kids. Connor ran up the tree, back flipped, and wobbly landed on his feet. He fell to his knees. "I told you it's not perfect."

"That was awesome," said Alicia.

"I don't get it, though," said Connor. "I know why I have my powers but what about the rest of you? Why are you so _special_?"

"We don't really know," said Ashley. "Only our families even know about the powers. We have to keep it a secret. But one day we all just met up and kind of made the "freaks" club."

"Oh. That reminds me. You can't tell anyone about me," said Connor.

"It's fine. But you can't tell about us, either," said Tyrone.

"I won't!" Connor agreed.

"OK. So we all keep our mouths shut," said Alicia. She turned to Connor. "Welcome to the "freaks" team." Connor half smiled.

          After school that day Connor went outside and quickly spotted his father's car. Gunn was in the driver's seat again. Connor walked up and climbed into the backseat.

"Hey, spark. How was the first day?" Gunn asked him.

Connor replied, "Um, interested."

A/N: Did I mention that since Connor is twelve his powers aren't fully developed yet? Well, they aren't. Reviews are good!


	7. Chap 7

      CONNOR'S 

                                        RETURN

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I am only using them for fan fiction.

Author's note: Hello! I really like being here so far. The reviews are great and very much appreciated. You guys are great.

CHAPTER 7 

          Gunn and Connor walked through the doors of the hotel. Fred had her head buried in a text, sitting on the round couch. Gunn walked over and kissed her cheek. Fred took off her glasses and kissed him back. Angel heard the doors open and walked into the lobby.

"Connor, hey. How was your first day?" Angel asked.

"It was OK," Connor replied, looking down. "Can I, uh, talk to you?"

"Sure you can," said Angel happily. "Come on."

          Angel led the way up the stairs. Connor walked slowly behind him. Connor and Angel sat down on Connor's bed in his bedroom.

"What do you need to talk about?" Angel asked.

"Well, I've been wanting to ask you some stuff," said Connor. He wasn't looking at Angel. "For as long as I can remember I've been told that you were the ultimate evil, that you had nothing good about you. I've been told as many bad things as possible about you. But are they true?"

"Yes. I won't lie to you, Connor. They are true. But here's the thing. It wasn't exactly me."

"Angelus?"

"Yeah… but I still regret it and feel the pain and guilt every day."

"What's that like?" Connor asked. "To remember every death, suffering, and torment you ever caused?"

"Honestly, it's hell, son. Believe me," said Angel.

"Can you tell me the real story?"  
  
"You mean about you?" Connor nodded. "OK. You're mother, Darla, stabbed herself with a stake in order to save you because she couldn't deliver you like a normal mother. She wanted you to live more than anything. So did I. When you were born it was the best thing in the world to me. But Holtz managed to kidnap you with the help of… my so-called friend, Wesley."

"What? So it's this Wesley man's fault I was taken to that place? Raised like that?"

"Yes. But, I hate to admit it; he was just trying to protect you. I hate him. And I always will but… still. I don't want to lie to you."

"So Holtz just kidnapped me? And lied to me forever?"

"Yes. Everything he's ever told you as a lie, Connor."

"I can't believe this. All this time… I'm sorry. I can't believe I hated you."

"No. It's OK. I know what it's like to be lied to. But that doesn't matter anymore. You're here now."

"Thanks for telling me the truth."

"Anytime."

A/N: What can I say? I'm a sap. You know actually getting some reviews would be great. Please. Everybody just stopped reviewing. I feel awful. I feel like I'm failing as a writer. If you all stopped reading then I must be really stupid or something.


End file.
